


Got Me Runnin' Round

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Apologies, Band Fic, Blood Drinking, Drama & Romance, F/F, Forgiveness, Human Yuri Plisetsky, Like So Many You’ll Kill Me, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Song Lyrics, Vampire Otabek Altin, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky met Otabek Altin at a renowned vampire bar & pledged to the vampire that he would make Otabek beg to change him.Over a year later, Yuri finally lands the chance to reunite with Otabek. Can Yuri convince Otabek? Do good things really come to those who wait?





	Got Me Runnin' Round

**Author's Note:**

> _Previously titled "Good Things Come (To Those Who Wait)"._
> 
> I wrote this last year (up to I think it was chapter 3) before removing it from here because I lost inspiration for the story. Many things have happened since then (including me losing the entirety of this story aside from this chapter/part of the next), but after finally finishing up another fic that I worked on I felt inspired to start up this story again. 
> 
> I don't have a set update schedule for this story, but I promise to work hard on this & will make it a goal to try writing it a little each day. I have an idea where I'm going to take this story, so let's see if I can do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say is Google Translate ain't perfect, so I will be trying to avoid using a lot of Russian in this story. But what's a girl to do? Enjoy!

The lithe man walked out of the bar, the green neon sign with pink trimming that read _The Fang_ illuminating him as he pulled his coat around his thin body. He was an attractive and alluring young man, someone no younger than nineteen but no older than twenty-one. He was wiry and tall, standing at almost six feet. He wasn’t overly thin though; he had a slightly muscular build in his arms and chest. His posture was straight, and he walked with his head held high, just like someone with a dancing background…perhaps ballet? His pale skin shone under the moonlight, making him appear slightly paler than what he truly was. He had long blond hair that fell to the middle of his back, bangs falling onto the right side of his face and covering one of his turquoise-colored eyes. His body was wrapped in a thin black leather coat that stopped at the knees, lined on the inside with cheetah print, and sporting white skinny jeans and lace up boots that hugged his calves.

The man watching in the shadows smiled as he watched his prey turn his back to him and begin walking to the entrance of the alleyway. Silently he began following him, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows of the dark space that way his prey couldn’t see him. The man was a couple of inches shorter than his prey, but as they say looks could be deceiving. He had dark hair that was shaved and styled in an undercut, the bangs swept up from his dark brown eyes. He wore a black leather coat that surrounded his body and seemed to stop just at his feet. He was wearing a thin black shirt and loose black jeans with black and white Doc Martens.

The lithe male was halfway through the alley when he stopped. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise and _knew_ someone was following him. He turned, seeing nothing but darkness and the small wisps of steam coming from a nearby pipe that ran up the old building. “_Привет__? __Там_ _есть_ _кто__-__нибудь__?_” he asked in his native tongue out into the darkness, feeling uncomfortable when nothing answered. He shrugged it off as he turned back around so he could head home...

...And ran smack dab into something solid, causing him to fall onto his butt on the cold pavement below. He looked up to someone standing above him, someone with the skin of an olive-tone and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

“My apologies,” the stranger said in accented English, holding out to Yuri who took it and allowed to be helped up off the ground.

“_Чертовски_ _ад_ you scared me!” he complained in a musical voice, switching from Russian to English in between.

“I apologize for scaring you. That was not my intention, I promise,” the man replied in a smooth voice as he watched the blond man brush off the dirt. “I hope you can forgive me. My name is Otabek Altin. May I know your name, _прекрасный_?”

The man blushed, his pale face taking on a dust of pink much to Otabek’s amusement.

No one had every called him that…and he kind of liked it. “Y-Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky,” the blond replied.

“Well, _Yuri_,” Otabek said, rolling Yuri’s name on his tongue. “I’m usually not so blunt, but that bar you left...”

“_The Fang_? What about it?” Yuri asked, crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

“You do know what type of club that is, don’t you?” Otabek asked, raising a dark brow at the lithe man.

Yuri swallowed, a lump forming in his throat, as he replied, “Uh...a bar that serves drinks, plays great music and has interesting people in it?” Secretly Yuri knew exactly what kind and club it was, but he didn’t want to reveal that to Otabek. _Unless_...

Otabek shook his head with a chuckle. “Yuri, Yuri, Yuri. I think you and I both know what kind of club that was. I know you’re human, I can smell it on you.”

Yuri looked Otabek up and down before asking, “Y-You’re a..._vampire_?” He said the last word as a whisper, not wanting to anyone to overhear just in case someone did pass by.

Otabek smiled, and Yuri watched as two of Otabek’s teeth extended until they were long and pointed at the end. “I am. Now, I do need to ask Yuri: what would possess you to go to a club like that? Do you not value your life? You seem fairly young, so why would you willingly seek a club that prides itself in hosting vampires and humans seeking death?”

“First off asshole, I’m twenty-three, so I can make my own dam decisions about what I want to do with my life,” Yuri said, feeling a little flustered. “Also, whoever said I was seeking death? I want to know what it’s like, being something so different from this world and being the dominant species over humans. I’m not wanting to be vampire food…I want to be one of you.”

“Why would you want that? Eternity is a very long and lonely existence,” Otabek said.

Yuri nodded. “I knew that before I stepped foot in that bar. Though I’m young, I truly have nothing left to live for. I just got my degree, a year early to boot. I lost my grandpa a couple of years ago and he was the only true family I had left. What’s the point on living when you’re destined to be alone the rest of your life?” He paused, taking a deep breath as his emotions began swirling inside him. He still remembered getting the call while at school from his grandpa’s nurse informing him of the man’s passing. Yuri had broken down that day in front of everyone, uncaring at the attention that it brought him as he mourned the only person he had truly cared for.

Taking a shuddering breath, he continued. “Also, eternity can be enjoyable if you have the right person to spend it with.”

Otabek chuckled. “So, not only are you seeking immortality, but also maybe someone that would be your…friend with benefits?”

Yuri shook his head. “Fuck no. I may be wanting immortality, but when it comes to the other part…I want someone I can truly fall in love with. I don’t want one-night stands…I want someone who would walk side by side with me for all eternity. I want a romantic partner who will love me, my quirks and all.”

“Hmm...” Otabek hummed as he walked towards Yuri, who backed away cautiously, step by step each time Otabek moved. Unbeknownst to Yuri, Otabek maneuvered them until he had cornered Yuri into one of the alleyway walls, pushing his body against Yuri’s, trapping the human from moving as he reached under the hem of Yuri’s shirt and placed his cool hands on the blond’s hips, rubbing the areas with his thumbs. “You seem interesting, Yuri Plisetsky. I like how…innocent you are.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Innocent? I am far from it _Мудак_.”

Otabek laughed. “Oh, I know your body isn’t innocent, I could smell that a mile away if it was. But the soul you humans have…unless you have committed a heinous crime, all souls are innocent. Yours smells so clean,” he said, rubbing his nose into the crook of Yuri’s neck and taking a deep breath. “Smells...delectable...” He scraped his fangs against Yuri’s pale neck, inhaling his toxic scent. “It would be so easy to turn you...so simple...”

Yuri shivered in anticipation as he clutched the vampire’s shoulders, nails digging into the leather jacket covering the muscles. “O-Otabek...”

“_Да__?_”

The human swallowed as he felt a hot tongue trail over his Adam’s apple. “A-Are you teasing me?” Yuri whispered.

Yuri felt Otabek’s grin as he leaned up. “I am. You think it’s that easy?”

Yuri shrugged, pushing the vampire away. “A man can dream,” he said as Otabek backed away slowly, giving him space to move freely again.

Otabek chuckled. “Trust me Yuri, you are _so_ not vampire material.” Otabek turned and began walking down the alleyway, back towards the club.

“W-Where are you going?” Yuri called out to him.

Otabek looked over his shoulder as he responded, “To pick up my friends inside, so we can head back to Detroit before the sun rises. See you around, _Yuri_.”

Yuri balled his fist, anger flaring through him as the vampire’s words finally caught up to him. “I’ll show you! I _am_ vampire material! I will find you again, Otabek Altin! And you will take back what you said and turn me!”

Otabek turned around with a smirk on his face. “Oh? And how do you plan to do that?”

Yuri gave him a confident smile as he replied, “I will find you, chase you if I have to. I will make you fall for me, and make you want me so bad that you will beg to turn me.”

Otabek smiled wide, flashing his pointed teeth at the human standing before him. “I look forward to you trying, _котенок_.”

And with that, Otabek walked off, disappearing into the steam of the alleyway, leaving Yuri alone in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know in the comments(σ`・∀・)σ! Until next time!


End file.
